Draco's Diamond
by RMGlovesME
Summary: what happens to Draco when an old friend comes back? she changes everything!
1. Coming Home

****

Chapter 1:

Coming Home

A/N: Joey's sister is someone everyone knows if you read OoP. Oh and I own nothing but Joey her family, James and his family, and the plot, oh yeah and Bob. Please R&R tell me if you like it and if you do then I'll keep writing.

"Joey Marie Stone get you ass in here right now." Yelled Tamara, Joey's step mom. Joey was a regular 16-year-old girl; well not exactly she was a witch. Joey was 5'5 had long reddish brown hair with brown eyes the color of chocolate. Joey hate's her life the only good thing about it is her best friend James. They spent every waking minute together. Joey's real mom died 3 years ago in an attack; her mom was a dark witch. Joey also has a sister that ran away to England when she was 16; she too is a witch. They were half sisters well as far as she new they were. They had the same mom. Joey's sister didn't mean to leave her behind but Joey had to finish her schooling. Joey also has two stepbrothers and a stepsister. That got everything they wanted.

"What do y'all want?" Joey asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"What is this?" Tamara asked pointing at the sink.

"Looks like a sink full of dishes." Joey said flatly.

"I thought I told you to clean the kitchen?"

"Yeah well I don't want to so get one of your precious angels to do it. Oh wait that's right there out doing what ever they want and wont get in trouble for it." Joey spat at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that."

"Well if you don't like it then don't listen to me." Joey said then turned on her heel to leave.

"TIM." Tamara yelled.

"What do you want?" He said coming into the kitchen.

"Are you going to let that piece of shit talk to me like that?" She asked him.

"Like what?" he asked dumbly.

"Like this, fuck you bitch I'm leaving." Joey spat at Tamara. Then started to walk away, her dad following her.

"And where do you think your going to go bitch?" Her father yelled at her.

"Away from you." Joey yelled back.

"Fine leave see if I give a shit you're the worse thing that ever happened to me." He yelled at her form the top of his lungs.

"Good I'm glad because I fucking hate you too." Joey yelled back just as loud. "Get out so I can't leave." She finished

"Fine."

"Fine." Then she slammed the door. She went to her closet reached on the top shelf for a little black box. She opened it and took out a rather full make up bag. She opened the bag and hundreds of gold coins fell out, it was all wizard money she earned during the summer from Bob, Bob was an old man that owned a little wizard shop on the corner. She put it all back then grabbed a sports bag and filled it with cloths and all her personal belongings. When she was done she walked out into the kitchen grabbed a bagel and left. Her dad and Tamara just sat there on the couch and watched her go they could care less. Joey knew exactly what she was doing she started to walk to a little shop on the corner that only witches and wizard could see.

"Hey Bob." Joey said to the owner.

"Hey Joey what are you doing here?"

"I need to use the fireplace and some floo powder please." She said. She wasn't scared or anything and she surely the hell wasn't going to cry, she had cried for to many years and now she was leaving there.

"Well where are you going? Are you running away again?" Bob asked

"Yes but this time I'm not coming back. I promise I wont."

"Well make sure that you write me okay."

"Okay I will I promise. Don't worry." She went up to the old man and hugged him.

"You know not very long ago a girl the same age as you and said the exact same thing to me and she really did leave and she always writes me. That's why I believe you." Joey hugged the old man tighter and she started to cry. She knew who he was talking about. It was her sister. "I wish you the best of luck Joey."

"Thank you." She choked between tears.

"You know James will want you to say good bye."

"I know that's where I'm going then I'm off to England." The old man looked at Joey one more time then pulled her into another hug, gave her the floo that she needed to get to James's and to get to England. She was just about to go when.

"Uh Bob do you happen to know where my sister is in England?"

"Yes I do, she's in Hogsmeade."

"Thanks again Bob." She said then hugged him one last time and went to James's house.

"Just like her mother." Bob said to himself after she was gone. "Man I'll miss her."

"Oh." Joey said as she fell out of her best friend's fireplace.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jam-James." Sarah yelled James little sister. "Joey's here she back. How are you?" She asked while giving her a hug.

"Fine the whole 10 hours I've been gone." Joey stated. Then James came in. He had light brown hair, he's 5'11'' really muscular, pricing blue eyes, and little freckles across his nose, but he was really tan so they stood out more.

"What are you doing here?" He asked giving her a hug.

"I have to tell you something really important, but I can't do it here." She whispered to him as they hugged.

"Okay." He said looking at her awkwardly.

"Oh Joey babe. Hey are you going to stay for dinner?" Asked James mom Stacey.

"Yes please." She answered.

"Come on." James said as he grabbed her hand and drug her to his room. "Okay what's going on? Why do you have that bag? Where are you going? What are you doing?" He asked hurriedly.

"Are you done so I can answer?" Joey asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes." James breathed but smiled anyway.

"First I got into a fight with Tamara and left. Second I have this bag because-"

""You didn't run away again did you?" James cut in.

"Jamie listen to me okay." He nodded. " Okay I'm leaving I can't take it anymore I'm going to England to find my sister. I'll be able to finish school over there and start over with my life. But I want you to know that I love you and you will always be my best friend. I will write you all the time, but after dinner tonight I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back this time."

"Joey what's so different this time? What makes you think that you can do this? Why are you doing this?"

"James you know why I'm doing this and you know that I've wanted to do this ever since my sister left and you know that when I put my mind to something I do it. So tonight after dinner I'm leaving."

"I don't want you to go Joey, but you have to promise that you will always write."

"I will I promise." They hugged each other what seemed like forever James didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to if he ever wanted her back.

"Thank you so much Stacey. I love your cooking." Joey said as she put her plate in the sink.

"Oh your welcome babe. Are you staying for the night?" Stacey asked.

"Uh well no see I'm leaving and you might not see me for a long time, but don't worry I'll write all the time."

"What are you talkin' about babe?"

"I'm going to find my sister."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean how are you going to get there?"

"Bob gave me enough floo powder to get there and he told me what town she lived in. I'm going to find my sister and live in England where I belong."

"Okay Honey you do what you think is best. And I will wish you the best."

"Thank you so much. Now and for every thing you've done for me for the past years."

"Your welcome babe." She got up and gave her a hug. Joey had become like a daughter to her and she was sad to see her go, but in truth Joey need this more than any one she had known. After every one was done eating they all filed into the living room to say good bye to Joey. She hugged everyone twice, but not James she wouldn't let him go just yet.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back. She finally let go of him and got into the fireplace. She raised up the floo powder started to cry looking James right in the eye and yelled Hogsmeade. She disappeared and Stacey took Sarah into the kitchen to clean up. James just stood there and stared at the fireplace.

"I love you more than just a friend Joey." James said as he let tears roll freely down his face.

Joey stumbled out of a fireplace in the middle of what she thought was a tavern. It was pitch black and she couldn't see where she was going, she ran into what seem to be a stool. Then she suddenly had a brilliant idea. She got out her wand and whispered 'Lumos'. Just as her wand lit the lights came on and sure enough she was in a tavern. There by the bar there was a lady about the same size as Joey but in her early thirty's standing with a blue robe and matching fuzzy slippers.

"What are you doing here?" asked the lady with her wand pointed at Joey.

"I was just looking for someone, and I heard that they lived in this town." Joey said then asked, "This is Hogsmeade isn't it?"

"Yes this is Hogsmeade. May I ask who it is your looking for?" asked the lady lowering her wand some.

"Uh Um well actually it's my sister." Joey stuttered.

"Oh well I know every one in this little town. Who's your sister dear?" the lady asked moving to the bar.

"Uh well she might have changed her name she hated her name when we were little. But um it's Nyphadora Tonks."

"Oh no honey she kept her name but she goes by Tonks now, and who did you say you where dear?" the lady said getting Joey a bottle of butterbeer.

"Oh um I'm Joey Marie. I'm her little sister." Joey said taking a drink of the butterbeer that the lady handed her.

"Oh my lordy, I can't believe that I finally get to met you. Tonks use to tell us stories about you all the time. Sometimes she'd start to cry wishing that she would have brought you with her, but in the end she thinks what she did was best for you. She would always tell us that one-day you would do the same thing she did and leave that place to come find her. So she kept waiting and waiting, and on your 15th birthday she was so sure that you would come and find her but you didn't. Then she stopped telling us stories and every time some one would say Joey she would start to cry, eventually she got over it and thought that maybe you would never come. I didn't believe that because if you were anything like your sister you would have left to. And well here you are."

"So can you tell me where she is?" Joey asked.

"Yes I can but I don't want you walkin around these streets at night."

"Why? I thought this was a safe town."

"Oh it use to be before he-who-must-not-be-named died, but now there could be death eaters around any corner. No kid's aren't even allowed to walk the streets at night. I really miss all them kids comin in here just to say hi. I can't wait until school starts back up again. Then I can see my favorite kids Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. There Hogwarts students and they come down here on the weekends just to see me they could always make me laugh. Poor Harry though he's gone through so much for only being 16."

"Like what?" Joey asked eager to hear more about her soon to be classmates she hopes.

"How old are you Joey?"

"I'm 16 and what's your name? I didn't get it before."

"I'm Rosmerta, come and stay with me for the night then well go and find your sister in the morning."

"Okay, thank you."

"Don't mention it." So they went up to Rosmerta's flat above Three broomsticks. Rosmerta made some tea, got Joey a blanket to sleep with on the couch, and told her all about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Around one in the morning they finally said their goodnights and went to sleep.

Joey woke up early that morning, the sun shinning bright trough the window. 'It's really warm in here, well it is summer' Joey thought. At that moment Rosmerta walked out of the bathroom fully clothed in a keen high white skirt, a turquoise tank top and her sparkly turquoise high heel shoes. Joey let out a little snort of laughter when she saw her shoes.

"I like your shoes they fit you." Joey said with a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks you can use the bathroom now, take a shower if you like."

"Okay thanks." Joey said, then she hopped up stretched and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll make you some breakfast." Rosmerta yelled down the hall.

"Okay thanks." Joey yelled back sticking her head out the door. An hour and a half later they were standing in front of Three Broomsticks looking out at the small town. Joey was staring around wildly at everything with her mouth wide open. Rosmerta took a glance at Joey and started to laugh.

"Come on girl you can goggle while we walk."

"This place is so cool." Joey exclaimed as she looked around her.

"Yeah pretty amazing." Rosmerta said looking around too taking in her surroundings. After ten minuets of walking and talking they were there standing in front of her sister's cottage.

"Well go on." Rosmerta urged. Joey started to walk toward the door she looked back at Rosmerta to see if it was okay. Rosmerta nodded as though to read Joey's mind. Joey walked up to the door raised her fist hesitated then knocked.

"Coming." Yelled Tonks through out her house.

"Yes?" she asked as she pulled open the door and looked at Joey. Joey's breath caught in her throat and all words escaped her she couldn't talk she choked up. 'Hello reality check say something Joey.' Joey yelled in her head.

"Yes?" said Tonks again, getting annoyed.

"Uh hi Nyh- Tonks. It's me Joey." She finally said something. Tonks eyes got as big as saucers as she looked wildly at Joey taking in all her features but as soon as she looked into her eyes she knew it was her because her eyes were as brown as chocolate.

"Joey." She whispered.

"Yes Tonks it's me." Joey whispered back starting to cry. Tonks threw her arms around her and hugged her they were both crying now. They let go of each other. Tonks grabbed Joey by the face.

"I thought you would never come."

"Hey I'm your sister remember we think a like." Joey answered in a choked laugh with tears rolling freely down her face.

"Oh my gosh." Tonks said wrapping her arms around Joey again. "Oh come in. how long are you staying? Come on Rosmerta."

"As long as you want me to stay." Joey answered.

"Well forever." Tonks said grabbing Joey into another hug again. "Not in the same house forever but you know what I mean." She finished.

"Yeah." Joey answered.

"Well you two have a lot of catching up to do. Oh and Joey don't forget my offer."

"I wont Rosmerta thanks." Rosmerta then left.

"What offer?" Tonks asked when Rosmerta was gone.

"She offered me a job at Three broomsticks for the summer." Joey said as though it were obvious.

"Oh well lets get you unpacked."

"Sounds good to me." The girls walked down the hall and into the second door to the right. There was a big bed and sunshine yellow walls. The bed had a comforter that was the same color as the walls with little white flowers on it. There is a big window right above the bed with yellow curtains. On the wall opposite of the bed stood a tall wardrobe that was painted white. On the other wall was a collage of her and Tonks when they were little. Then on the other side of the room there was a white desk with yellow daises in the white vase.

"Wow." Was all Joey could say.

"I fixed it up last year when I thought you were going to come and be with me."

"Well I'm here now and I'm glad I came. I absolutely love this room." Joey said as she went to the bed and flopped down on it, she lay there for a couple of seconds when Tonks came and laid next to her. They stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes until Joey got up took off her shoes and started to jump on the bed. 

"Joey what are you doing?" asked Tonks as she sat up.

"Oh come on, get up here Tonks come on."

"Oh okay." She kicked off her shoes and started to jump too. They laughed and talked all night as they unpacked Joey's things. It was one in the morning when they finally went to bed. They got along real well after being a way from each other for so many years.

It's been two weeks since Joey came to England to find here sister and two weeks since she's lived with her and they were happy. Joey took Rosmerta up on her offer and now works at Three Broomsticks. Joey and Tonks go walking around town and go shopping all the time, but the first time Joey ever set foot in the Weasley twin's shop she was in love with it. It was her and Tonks favorite shop. Joey then became really close with the twins and she just goes there to see them sometimes.

"Boys. I'm here." Joey yelled as she walked into the shop.

"Well hey it's the most beautiful girl in the world calling us Fred." Yelled George as he walked out of the back room with Fred right behind him.

"Are you sure she the most beautiful girl in the world, because I think that madam Rosmerta is beautifuler." Fred commented

"Ha, ha very funny. Beautifuler isn't even a word Fred." Joey retorted. "Are you guys going to walk me to work or what?"

"Oh no sorry babe we have to stay and get ready to open we have a new candy out." George said as he emptied a box that had a candy in it called TNT's.

"What are those?" Joey asked grabbing one.

"There our new candy. You eat one and it blows up in your stomach." George explained.

"Feels really cool." Lee concluded.

"Really well I'm not trying any thing you three make I've learned my lesson." Joey said throwing it back into the box. 

"Ah come on Joey you liked our Skiving Snackboxes." Fred pointed out.

"Yes well after that ton tough toffee I think I'll take a rain check. I really need to get to work."

"Bye Joe." The three boys said.

"Bye." She waved to them as she walked out of the shop. She turned the corner and ran head on with someone. She would have fell but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling.

"Sorry." She said, then she noticed who was holding her. "Drake." She said stunned, she couldn't believe it was him. He was so tall and muscular, and he didn't gel his hair back anymore. It really brought out his silver gray eyes. He looked really good.

"Who are-" he cut off he knew exactly who it was. But she looked so much better then she did before. "Joey?" he asked uncertain but he knew it was her.

"Yeah it's me. But I didn't think I was going to see you until school started." Joey exclaimed.

"What do you mean until school? Are you going to my school? Is your mum here?" Malfoy asked hurriedly wanting some answers. Joey looked hurt at the last question.

"Drake don't you remember my mom died three years ago."

"Oh yeah sorry I guess I was just shocked to see you… Wow it feels weird to here you call me Drake no one calls me that anymore. "

"What about your mom it was our nickname for you?"

"Mum's in St. Mungo's dad hit her pretty bad. He gave her 12 crucio in a row. She's doing better now though."

"Oh Drake I'm so sorry." Joey said they stood there for a couple of minutes just looking at each other. '_Wow she looks so different_' Draco thought. '_But in a good way_.' She has her hair up in a messy ponytail with hair hanging around her face she wares black eye liner and dark eye shadow. She was warring a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees with a black tank top with a red bra showing. She was warring rings on every finger and a lot of bracelets. She also had on dark purple fingernail polish that was warring off.

"So where do you live?" Draco asked her.

"I live with my sister down High Street."

"Right on."

"Wow this is so weird. Do you want to go some where and talk?"

"Sure."

"I've been here for three weeks and I still haven't been to the shrieking shack."

"You-you really want to go to the shrieking shack?" Draco asked with a look of pure horror on his face as he let Joey drag him to the Shrieking Shack. They talked for what must have been two hours when they started to walk in to town.

"Do you miss me?" Joey asked. Malfoy almost choked on his butterbeer at the question.

"What?" he asked looking at her stunned.

"I mean before. Like we haven't seen each other in over 3 years. Did you ever miss me?" they had stopped walking and Joey got really interested in her hands.

"Oh." He said as they started to walk again. "Yeah I guess I mean we pretty much grew up together until your mum died I guess. I mean I always thought about you a lot."

"Really." Joey said but was cut off by her name.

"JOEY MARIE!" Rosmerta yelled from the door of three broomsticks. Joey closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip and slowly turned around.

"Rosmerta I was just coming to-"

"Oh I bet you were. Well your let see 2 and a half hours late Joey."

"Uh well see I bumped into an old friend and we needed to talk."

"Uhhu well you better get your skinny butt in there now." Rosmerta said she grabbed Joey by the arm and drug her to the tavern. The hole time Joey never took her eyes away from Draco's. Joey disappeared in to the tavern, Rosmerta then glanced at Malfoy and smiled to herself and walked back into the tavern.

Draco stood there staring at the place where Joey just left wondering why he felt so weird around her. Like he was happy to be with her no matter what was going on around them. He snapped out of it when he saw red hair in front of him and a mop of black hair. '_Why would the weasel girl be doing with Pot Head?_' he pondered this thought as he followed them but before he could see what they were doing his father showed up.

"Where have you been Draco?" He asked looking his son square in the face.

"The Shrieking Shack." Draco said bluntly then walked in to a store to floo home.


	2. Feelings

****

Chapter 2:

Feelings!

A/N: hey this is my first fanfic so without any more interruptions here's the second chapter. Oh and I don't own anything but Joey and yeah you get it. Love ya see ya bye. Please R&R much appreciated. Hehe thanks!

"Joey come on we're going to be late." Tonks yelled through the house. "We live the close's and we're going to be late." She said more quietly. Tonks then walked into Joey's room. Joey was sitting at her desk looking in her mirror not blinking.

"Come on Joe." Tonks said.

"I can't do this." Joey stated not moving.

"Can't do what? Joey come on you can do anything you put your mind to." Tonks said kneeling beside her.

" No Tonks you don't understand. I get really nervous in front of a whole bunch of people it just scars me I can't do this I can't go." Joey said turning and looking at Tonks. Tonks stood up and hugged Joey.

"You'll be fine besides it's not like you have to give a speech or anything."

"I guess you're right." Joey said in defeat. As they started to walk out of the room.

"I know I'm always right." Tonks retorted. They both laughed as they walked to the train station where Joey would get on a carriage that would take her to her new school. Tonks had already took Joey's things up to the castle the day before.

They stood there together when they finally saw the train come. Joey gave Tonks a hug telling her that she loved her and would write her soon. Joey then got into the nearest carriage before any one got off the train.

Joey looked out the window and saw all the kids starting to walk toward her. She sat back pushing herself up against the seat hoping no one would see her.

"Colin stop." Yelled a red headed girl walking with a girl that had long dirty blonde hair and had her wand stuck behind her left ear for safekeeping. The blonde girl was laughing as a bleach blonde boy was picking on the red head.

"Ah." The red headed screamed as the boy known as Colin squeezed her sides.

"Little jumpy tonight Gin." Colin asked as he walked in front of her with his hands on her hips. The red head then wrapped her arms around Collins neck. Joey looked at them and decided that they were a cute couple until the red head kissed him.

"Ah Ginny what are you doin' that's gross." Colin exclaimed. Then the blonde girl started to laugh hysterically.

"What Colin are you afraid of girl cooties?" she said between laughs.

"Yes, yes I am and you two know that so stop." Colin said. Then he started to walk the other way.

"Come on Luna we don't need him anyway." Ginny yelled at Colin as she started to approach Joey's carriage. "Here this one looks empty. Then I can tell you about Harry." Ginny exclaimed. She got into the carriage then looked at Joey.

"Ah oh my god I almost pissed myself I had know idea someone was in here." Luna got into the carriage and was chuckling to herself as she sat down. "You don't mind if we sit here do you?" Ginny finished.

"No." Joey answered. "Uh but I do have a question is that guy you were with gay?" Joey asked skeptically. Luna started to crack up again she thought the whole situation was hilarious.

"Yes he is." Ginny answered with a small smile on her face. They talked all the way up to the door. Joey had so many questions, but Ginny and Luna seemed to be able to answer them all. When they got to the doors Luna ran out and jumped on some guy's back. When he knew who it was he turned around a captured her in a passionate kiss. Then they walked off together.

"Yeah bye Loony." Ginny said sarcastically to Luna's back. Luna threw up her hand as to say bye. Ginny was naming off people as they passed bye.

"That's Dean Thomas he's one of my ex's he doesn't like me very much. And that's Lavender Brown Gryffindor hoe." Ginny said as she waved to her. "Oh hold on I'll be right back." She took off running and jumped on a guy's back with the same color hair as her. He threw her off turned around and was tickling her on the ground. Joey watched and took in every one of his features and decided that he was really good looking. Ginny finally got him off her then she ran up to Joey grabbed her arm a drug her to the red headed boy.

"Come on I want you to meet my brother and his friends." She said dragging Joey behind her.

"Joey this is Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ron, Harry, and Hermione this is Joey."

"Hi." Said Harry shaking her hand.

"Hi." She said back.

"Hi, um are you American?" Hermione asked shaking her hand.

"Uh yeah. I think." Joey said Ginny giggled at this.

"Hi I'm Ron, and isn't Joey a guys name?" He asked shaking her hand as well.

"Yeah it is but I guess my mom didn't care." Joey answered.

"Well guys we got to go so see ya." Ginny said grabbing Joey by the arm again.

"Nice meeting you bye." Joey said as she was being pulled in the opposite direction. Joey and Ginny all of a sudden came to a stop and standing in front of them was Colin. Ginny snuck up right behind him. Then she grabbed his sides.

"Ah Ginny I'm going to get you just you wait." He said as Ginny and Joey were running back the other way. They stopped and were both laughing. They finally got into the great hall. Joey and Ginny were just standing by the door when Joey saw Draco.

"Drake." Joey said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Then she realized who it was standing next to him. "Oh my god Blaise, no you can Blaise because the Blaise I knew was not this hot."

"Joey?" Blaise asked looking at her stunned at how grown up she had become.

"Yeah." Joey said hugging him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here now I have to get sorted in a minute." She said looking for the lady her and Ginny ran into earlier.

"Well I wonder what house your going to be in." Blaise stated.

"Probably ours." Draco said looking at Joey smiling, he had that feeling again and he didn't know what it was. It was starting to get on his nerves, but he couldn't help to like it.

"I don't know but I got to go love ya see ya bye." She said then ran over to Ginny.

"Wow she's so hot now. I mean what happened to that Blonde haired girl with glasses. That was the biggest dork I've ever met not to mention your best friend. Because that surly the hell isn't her." Blaise commented as she took off running.

"Tell me about it." Draco said with a weird look on his face as he watched her run away. Joey ran over to Ginny and was bombarded with questions.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy? Do you know him? How do you know him? Uh I hate him he makes my life a living hell." Ginny said really fast. Joey got a small smile on her face '_Gosh she reminds me a lot of James' _Joey thought.

"Yes I know Draco. And I've known him since I was born and his mom is my mom's best friend, but my mom died three years ago so I haven't seen him in a while. I did run in to him in Hogsmeade though. And why does he make your life a living hell?" Joey explained.

"Because my family is poor, so we are the most looked down on pure family in the wizarding world. Well over here any way. Oh and that girl you met tonight that was with my brother; Hermione, she's a muggle born, and he hates her for it and because she's friends with Harry."

"Well I'm half he doesn't hate me. Then again my mom is his moms best friend therefore I guess he was stuck with me." She said answering her own question. "But why would he hate her for being friends with Harry." Ginny gave her a look. "Oh." Joey said knowing why.

"Is your mum or was your mum and dark witch?" Ginny asked not knowing if Joey was okay about talking about it.

"Yeah I guess but I'm not going to be like her. I'm sorry but I don't want to throw way my life for some ugly guy. Especially if I'm going to become friends with a guy like Lucius." Ginny and Joey laughed at this.

"But why are you friends with Malfoy then if you don't want to be friends with someone like his father?" Ginny asked.

"Because Drake's not his father. He's a totally different person. He's really a good guy." She said as she looked at him. "I can feel it." She said looking back at Ginny who smiled at her.

"Whatever." Ginny said smiling anyway.

"Well I got to go and see Professor McGonagall about being sorted. I might not have to do it in front of every one, but I doubt it with the way she said it but oh well." Joey said before giving Ginny a hug and running out of the Great Hall to see a bunch of first years looking at her.

"Ah good of you to join us Ms. Stone." McGonagall said

"Sorry I was with Ginny W-"

"Ah Miss Weasley that explains it. Very well come along we're late." McGonagall snapped. Joey got in line in front of the first years (she was to be sorted first) they started to walk in the Great Hall with all eyes on her. She looked at the back of McGonagall's head until they reached the staff table. Professor Dumbledore stood to make his speech.

"Well welcome back to every one and welcome all you new faces. I would also like to note that we have a new 6th year in our presence. Joey if you would come up here." Joey's face was beat red even redder then Ron's hair. She was shaking from head to toe and couldn't seem to move her feet fast enough. "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce Joey Marie Stone. She just moved here from America and will be with us for her 6th and 7th year." The Hall burst into applause as Draco and Blaise were whistling with Ginny and Luna yelling out catcalls. Joey smiled as she looked at Draco she was blushing even deeper red if that was possible. Draco had that feeling again as he and Joey stared at each other. "Thank you Joey." Dumbledore said to her as she went back to stand with the first years. " I would like to note that the dark forest is forbidden to all students. I would also like to encourage all of you to stop by Mr. Filch's office and take a look at a list of things that a not allowed in the hallways. Well with out further ado let the sorting begin." He then sat down. Professor McGonagall stood up. She looked at Joey and smiled. Joey smiled back and started to walk toward the stool. Joey sat down shaking she was beat red and looked at the floor the hole time.

"Well let's see." Said the hat. "You're clever and sly just like a Slytherin but you are pure and can love like no other. You will find love this year by one you would have never guessed. Well it better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said Joey looked over at Draco his and Blaise's jaws dropped with there eye wide. She looked at Draco smiled shrugged her shoulders and ran to Ginny who was screaming and yelling as everyone clapped. Joey and Ginny hugged. Draco stared at Joey shocked as to why she was put in Gryffindor she was his best friend they were to much a like for her to be in Gryffindor. At the end of the feast Luna came over to Ginny and Joey then they left the hall with Hermione.

" So what is it like in America?" Hermione asked as they walked up to Gryffindor common room.

"Well it's kind of boring I mean school sucks, actually come to think of it it's a lot like here. Only the people here are way better."

" I saw you hugging Malfoy earlier what was that about?" Luna asked.

"I've been friends with Draco for ever. My best friend James looks a lot like him only with brown hair and freckles. But you Ginny act just like James. Speaking of James I need to write him."

"Hey Ginny, Luna want to go for a ride?" Harry asked from behind them with Ron.

"Sure." Luna Answered.

"Do you know how to fly?" Ginny asked Joey.

"Do I know how to fly. Honey I invented flying." Joey said. They all started to laugh as they started up the staircase to get their brooms. While they walked Draco and Blaise stood by and watched.

"How can she be so happy with them she's not like them at all. I don't understand she's suppose to be one of us." Draco said looking away from Joey's retreating back. To set his gaze on Blaise.

"I don't know man she's never really been like you and me. She's not evil." And with that Blaise started to walk down to the dungeons. Draco turned back to the staircase at where Joey was just standing pondering Blaise's last comment. 'She's not evil' he kept rethinking it over and over in his head and before he knew it his feet had carried him all the way to the lake he stood there and looked out at the water thinking about '_her_ '.


	3. Other Feelings

****

Chapter 3:

Other feelings

A/N: this is the third chapter in my lovely story. I own nothing but Joey and the plot. So enjoy I hope.

"Hey Joey lets see how good you are at making goals." Ron yelled from the goal posts.

"Okay. But I have to tell you that I haven't played in a while so I might be rusty."

"Sure." Ron said.

"Just so you know Joey, Ron's the best keeper in the school this year." Harry yelled as he and Ron snickered.

"Oh that's okay Harry. We're just playing for fun right." Joey said with a huge smile on her face as she winked at them. She took the quaffle and she got really close to Ron so close they almost could have kissed.

"So just how good are you?" she whispered

"This good." He whispered he went to grab the quaffle from her but she had already thrown it and made the goal. Ron turned and watched the quaffle go through the whoop. Then looked back at Joey who was sitting on her broom looking at her nails. Then she looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" she asked innocently. Ron and Harry were shock still gapping at Joey, while Ginny and Luna were in the background laughing from shock.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked.

"Just lucky I guess." Joey said as she shrugged her shoulders. They played for about a half an hour. They were trudging up to the castle when Draco pulled Joey behind a bush and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream they watched the others walk into the castle. Joey then wiggled out of Draco's arms. She raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, trying to get him to let go of her wrist, but his grip tightened. "Draco let go of me."

"What were you doing with them Joey?"

"Making friends Draco. I really don't have any." She said, then they stared at each other. "Why?" She finished.

"It's just why do you have to be friends with them. You got Blaise and me aren't we good enough for you to hang out with?" He asked looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Oh no Drake that's not what I meant. I love you and Blaise. Your one of my best friends and you always will be. But I need to have more than one friend. And I'm not in your house I just want to be liked I guess." She finished looking at the ground with tears threatening to fall. Draco looked at her. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look in her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Then he wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Joey don't cry. It's just your my friend and want you to stay that way I don't want to lose you again." He whispered.

"What do you mean lose me again Draco?"

"I just don't want to be separated from you for more then three years again. Hell I don't ever want to be without you."

"I'm not going anywhere Drake." Joey said holding him tighter. What Joey didn't know was that Draco had tears coming from his eyes. She hadn't got what he meant about not wanting to be away from her. He never wanted to let her go he could have stayed in that position with her for the rest of his life.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes until Ginny came back out side to look for her.

"Joey." Ginny called. Looking around.

"I better go." Joey whispered to him.

"Yeah, I'll… I'll see ya later." He whispered as she started to walk away.

"Joey, Joey where are you? … Fine you know what I'm just going to leave you out here How about that huh?" Ginny said "Ah." She screamed as Joey came walking out of the bush and scarring Ginny.

"Haha that was so funny you should have seen your face." Joey exclaimed laughing hysterically.

"Ugh you are so mean." Ginny said but the platinum blonde hair walking towards the lake was distracting her. "Uh I've got to go to the captains office and pick some thing up for Harry you go ahead."

"Well I'll go with you." Joey suggested.

"Uh no I'll just be right back. You go ahead." Ginny said as she started to walk away.

"Okay I'll see you in the common room." Joey said giving her a funny look.

Draco was walking toward the lake and all he could think about was what he had said to Joey. ' What were you thinking. Ugh come on Draco what's gotten onto you.' He was thinking to himself when he heard someone step on a stick behind him.

"Shit." Ginny muttered.

"What are you doing Weasley?" Draco asked. "Besides following me."

"I heard what you said to Joey……… And even if Joey didn't get it I did. Why don't you just tell her?" Ginny said from behind him staring at his back. She wanted him to turn around so she could see what he was feeling, but he didn't.

"I don't know what you talking about Weasel." He said in his same old cold drawl he always uses.

"Uh come on Malfoy I know you know what I'm talking about…I know what you're feeling too and most of all I know what she's feeling. And if you ask me she feels the same way you do."

"How do you know what she's feeling you only just met her." Draco said, never turning to look at her he knew that if he did she could read him like a book. She was good at that.

"I know Malfoy because of the way her eyes lit up when she saw you in the Great Hall. The way she whispered 'I better go'. I could tell in her voice that she didn't want to. I can even tell when she talks about you."

"So what that doesn't mean she feels what I feel." He snapped. "I don't even know what I feel." He whispered.

"Well good night then." Ginny said. She turned around and walked up to the castle. She heard him say the last part and knew that he would find out sooner or later. Ginny just hoped that it would be sooner for his and Joey's sake.

He didn't turn around to watch her leave. He was mad, mad at himself for not knowing what he was feeling, mad at Joey for coming back and making him feel this way. He was mad at Ginny because he knew she knew what he felt. He picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could and screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he turned around and walked to his dormitory. Thinking of nothing but her again.

A/N thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really want to know what you think. I know that Draco seems a bit out of character but he'll come back it's just when he's alone with Joey I promise. I'm also going to put so sub plots in there with Ginny, Harry and Blaise triangle. Also a Ron and Hermione one to. So until next chapter.

Love ya See ya Bye

Ash-o-lee


	4. Day with the Boys

Chapter 4:

Day with the Boys

A/N: here's chapter four. Now things are starting up with Harry and Ginny. I don't own anything but Joey and the plot.

Ginny got back into the entrance hall and Harry was sitting on the stairs waiting for her. She tried to read his face, but Harry was really good at not showing emotions.

"So you were just going to get me some thing out of the caption's room huh?" Harry said as he looked up at her face.

"Well- I- what-Harry." Ginny stuttered.

"Save it Gin. So what were you really doing? Going to meet some other guy?"

"What Harry no never-"

"Whatever Ginny I saw you talking to him." He said cutting her off.

"It wasn't who you think it was I was just trying to get some information."

"You know Ginny I didn't see who the guy was, but I thought that we had something Gin. What happened?" He paused stood up walked down in front of her. Then he ran a hand through his hair. Ginny went to grab his hand but he pulled away. She looked up into his eyes while tears came from hers.

"Harry I swear that it was no one." She said he started to turn to leave. But she grabbed his hand. "Please Harry believe me." She said as she laced her fingers with his. Then she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. He looked at her then wrapped his other arm around her neck not letting go of her hand. She wrapped her arm around his waist and started to cry harder. He kissed the top of her head and they stayed in that position for a good 10 minutes, and either of them noticed a platinum blonde come through the door and watch them.

'_Why is it so easy for them_?' Draco asked himself as he snuck down into the dungeons. '_I mean how is it that Potter always gets what he wants? I mean what does he have that I don't? Why cant Joey just make this easier and open her eyes?'_

Two weeks later Joey went down to the great hall, first she looked for Draco. Then she found him looking back at her. He smiled and she smiled it was there morning routine. She looked away and searched the Gryffindor table for Ginny who was sitting rather close to Harry.

"Hey guys." Joey said as she plopped down in the seat across from them just as Ginny fed Harry a strawberry.

"Hi." Ginny said as she glanced at Joey then turned her attention back to Harry.

"What is up with you guys?" Joey asked.

"Nothing." They both said in unison, as they looked at Joey then back at each other and smiled.

"Right well I'm going to go sit with Draco." Joey said to the two.

"Whatever." Ginny said offhandedly. Joey didn't think they even heard her so she was going to have a little fun first.

"Well I'm going off to make out with Draco now." Joey said

"Okay." Harry replied.

"I'm off to go give Ron a lap dance." Joey said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Okay Joey goodbye." Ginny said getting frustrated.

"Well I thought that you would want to know that I'm going to meet Snape for a quick shag so see ya." Joey said standing up crossing her arms over her chest grinning at the two.

"What?" They both said as the snapped their heads at Joey. She couldn't hold it in any more she started to crackup.

"Oh man you should have seen the look on your faces it was priceless." Joey said collapsing into her seat with another fit of laughter.

"Your really not going to shag Snape are you?" Harry asked looking like he was going to vomit.

"What about Snape?" Ron asked as he sat next to Joey.

"Oh nothing just that Harry's going to give him a quick shag later." Joey stated offhandedly. Ron then spit his pumpkin juice all over Ginny and Harry, and Harry sat there gaping at Joey.

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Haha. You guys are great." Joey said almost falling out of her seat from laughter. Draco stole a glance at Blaise.

"Told you, she's not evil." Was all Blaise had to say. Then two things happened at once. First Joey fell off her chair making it crash to the ground and she was still laughing which Draco thought was amusing. Then Granger threw open the front doors of the great hall and took off at a sprint toward her friends.

"Guess what you guys?" Hermione shrieked as she skidded to a halt behind Joey. By now the entire hall was watching them.

"What?" The four said in unison.

"Eddie Carmichael just asked me out." She shrieked again. Then when nobody said anything she stopped and looked around as everybody in the great hall started at her. She then let out a little laugh and sat down in the chair that would be next to Joey if she weren't on the floor. Hermione then sunk low in the chair and buried her head in her hands. Joey then got up and dusted off her robes everyone still staring at them. Joey's head shot up as she noticed that no one was talking still.

"What?" she barked at everyone and they all jumped and went on with there business. Draco was staring at her. she turned and looked at him. He motioned her to come over. So she picked up her chair and walked over. While she was walking toward him she got many looks of envy by most girls. Others were look of hate that Draco Malfoy liked a Gryffindor, then some guys were smiling and others were guys looking at her as though she was a goddess. Then there was Pansy. Now Pansy had hated Joey since the moment they met when they were 8 and Joey came over to 'spend the night' with Draco.

Flash back

A little boy with bleach blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes ever was sprinting away from a little blonde girl. The little girl was warring a pale pink frilly dress chasing the boy down one of the many dark hallways of the Malfoy Manor. This hallway in particular was one of the darkest it was coming for the dugongs, which they weren't allowed in.

"Draco wait I cant run that fast in this dress." The blonde girl complained.

"Uh come on Pansy. We're not supposed to be down here. We're probably going to get caught." Draco huffed as he stopped running went back and grabbed her hand and started to run again. "If Joey was here I wouldn't get caught." At this statement Pansy ripped her hand out of his grasp and started to run as fast as an eight year old can in a frilly dress. She had been there for two days and all she heard about was 'Joey this' and 'Joey that' and 'if Joey was here' and 'I wish Joey was here' and she was sick of it. Pansy hadn't noticed it but she was already in the entrance hall and there was people there she skidded to a halt and looked at yet another blonde girl in a black tank top and short cut off jean shorts her long hair up in high pony. Draco had been running after pansy screaming her name. When she stopped he hadn't noticed and ran right into her and knocked her over. He then noticed the other blonde in the room.

"Joey." He screamed and wrapped her tiny frame in a big bear hug.

"Hi Drake." She said excited.

"Come on I want to show you something in the tree house I made you."

"Okay." Joey answered. He took her hand and led her to the back yard completely forgetting about Pansy.

End of Flash Back

From that moment on Pansy Hated Joey. And now that Joey actually did something with her hair and wore makeup she was, well she was gorgeous. Pansy knew she was, anyone with half a brain knew that. They just had to look at her. Today her long reddish brown hair flowed strait down her back almost to her butt her eyes dark and mysterious, which could turn any guy on. She still wore all her bracelets and rings except today she only wore one necklace that was a cross and the words 'D&J BFF' Draco had given it to her when they were 11 when he had to go to Hogwarts.

Joey finally reached Draco and squeezed herself right in between him and Pansy.

"Hey." She said and she sat.

"Hey." He said. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing yet. What do you guys do around here on Saturdays?" She asked him.

"Not a hole lot we can go swimming." Draco commented.

"You're kidding right it's in the middle of fall." Joey said looking at him as if he were crazy.

"No it's not the lake, it's better."

"Draco are you sure you should take her there I mean she's not a Slytherin." Pansy piped up. Joey had just noticed her.

"Pansy oh my gosh, wow, it's been what 6 years. How are you?" Joey asked turning to face her. She hadn't seen her since they were eleven.

"I've been better." Pansy stated looking away from her.

"Anyway Pansy come on this is Joey who's she going to tell Potter and the Weasel?" Draco mocked.

"Are you talking about Harry and Ginny...or Ron?" Joey asked.

"All of them theirall losers."

"Thanks Draco it's great that you hate my friends." Joey said then she started to get up.

"No, don't go. I won't call them that again." Draco said grabbing her arm.

"Promise?" She asked looking down at him.

"Promise, promise." He answered pulling her back down. Pansy looked like she was going to throw up.

"Okay fine, so where's this swimming place?" she asked sitting down.

"Come on." He said grabbing her arm.

"Want to come Pansy?" Joey asked. Pansy looked up at her stunned.

"Me?"

"Yeah you."

"Uh not really I'm great."

"Okay. Blaise wanna come?" Joey asked.

"Duh."

"Shut up." She said as she linked arms with two of her favorite guys ever, besides James. Pansy watched them walk away disgusted. '_How is it that she can come here for two weeks and already she has my guys?_' Pansy then rolled her eyes at her dumb question. '_Because Pans it's Joey Marie Stone. That's how she can do it. And the sad part is she doesn't even know that they're all wrapped around her pretty little finger. Uh I hate her!_' pansy then abruptly stood up and stormed out of the great hall.

"So where exactly is this place?" Joey asked as the three walked out the front doors. Then they started to walk to the Dark Forest. "No way the Dark Forest. Are you telling me that Drakie boo, boo actually goes into the dark forest?"

"Shut up yes Draco Malfoy actually goes into the Dark forest." He said puffing out his chest. Blaise had started to laugh.

"Oh sorry Draco Malfoy all mighty king here does go into the Dark Forest. Well actually before school started I think, no I know Drakie boo, boo came out when we were heading to the shrieking shack."

"What he did not." Draco said as they kept walking, and Blaise kept laughing.

"I bet he did." Blaise said between laughs.

"Oh yes he did if I remember correctly." Joey said walking in front of them backwards. "He said ' you-you really want to go to the-the shrieking shack."

"Whatever he did not. Besides I don't let Drakie boo, boo come out anymore." Draco admitted.

"Man admitting that you actually were called Drakie boo, boo is a lot worse than being scared of the shrieking shack." Blaise said through laughs. Joey was still walking backwards and she was shaking her head yes to what Blaise was saying.

"Shut up." Draco said to her as he threw a stick at her legs.

"Hey I'm girl you can't do that." Joey said stopping and smiling at them.

"I can't?" Draco asked. "And since when have you been a girl?"

"My whole life." She answered, then she slowly walked up to him until she was right in his face. "But girl or not I can still whip you." She said, then she smiled.

"Oh really." He stated as he tried to poke her sides.

"Yeah really hello Draco name one time you have ever whipped me." Joey said crossing her arms over her chest as she came to a stop.

"Uh… well…I don't know." Draco whined.

"Man I've known you two since I was born and I don't got one childhood memory that don't have you two in it. And in all the memories I have of you two in fights there hasn't been one where Joey has lost." Blaise spit out.

"Man shut up your suppose to be on my side." Draco said pushing him while Joey started to laugh.

"Who said I was on your side?" Blaise asked between laughs. They walked a little longer when they came to a huge Willow tree. Actually it was four willow trees and they circled around a small pound. They stopped right outside the tree branches.

"You ready?" Draco asked with his trademark smirk fully intact on his handsome face.

"Yes." she stated giving him back his smirk on her own face. Blaise and Draco walked in front of her and they each took a hold of some braches and moved them away so she could walk through. And the sight before her was breath taking. She looked around the pound with an awe expression permanently attached to her face. Draco and Blaise came in and stood next to her. Blaise looked around with a small smile on his face he loved this place. Draco on the other hand was looking at Joey watching her every move to she if she really liked it.

"Oh Draco. It's beautiful." She breathed looking over at him.

"Yeah you are." He whispered back. She really wasn't paying any attention to the boys but Blaise heard every word of what Draco said. Joey walked up to the pound and touched the water. While Blaise moved next to Draco and coughed. Draco snapped his gaze away from Joey and looked at Blaise.

"What?" He asked

"Yeah you are?" Blaise asked back smiling all the same.

"Man shut up. I didn't know what else to say."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Blaise suggested. As he turned and watched her. "Because if you don't do it soon, someone else will."

"I cant okay. Just leave it alone."

"Whatever mate. You should at least try though." That was the last thing Blaise said before he picked Joey up and threw her into the Pound.

"BLAISE DANIEL ZABINI! I will kill you." Joey screamed as she got out of the water. Draco was standing there laughing at her when she ran up and tackled him to the ground.

"See girl or not I can still whip you."

a/n: So you like! I hope you do! I actually didn't think that I was going to get that many people to read it but thanks anyway not my best work! But It was actually my first fic I written so yeah! But whatever it might take me a while with the next chapter I have to actually think about what I want to write or where this is going! Haha anyways please review! Love ya see ya bye! Oh yeah and a big thanks to I-fear-no-death! For the lovely review! Okay now I'm really going to go!


	5. Best Friend

Chapter 5:

Best Friends

"So what is this some sort of secret Slytherin hiding place or something?" Joey asked, leaning back on her elbows lying on the dock that went out in the middle of the pound looking up at the sky in her 'tiny' red bikini. The boys, being boys, didn't hear a word she said, but they heard everything her body was saying. When the boys didn't answer she looked over at them. '_He he they're so cute sitting over there checking me out. Ha I'm going to have fun.' _she thought to herself. "Hello?"

"Uh…Well…What?" Draco managed to stutter as Blaise elbowed him.

"What are you guys looking at?" She asked slowly standing up. Draco and Blaise looked at each other, then back to Joey. They both opened their mouths to say something but no words came out. "Well?" she asked again looking irritated, but fully loving what was happening. Blaise nudged Draco again giving him the queue to talk.

"Uh…Nothing?" Draco tried.

"Uh-huh well I've known you two since I was born and I know what that look means… you guys were so checking me out." Both boys looked at each other and began to protest at the same time she smiled at the boys knowingly. "Boys…Boys stop." she yelled and both boys looked at her. "I know that you guys were checking me out because you use to give Pansy the same look when you discovered she had boobs."

"Whatever I have never checked Pansy out that's just gross." Blaise said giving a gross face. "Oh sorry Draco didn't mean to dis on your taste or anything."

"Man shut up." Draco said pushing Blaise as he ran into the water. "I just like boobs and pansy was the only girl I knew that had them at 10."

"Hey." Joey protested.

"What Joe? You were kind of flat chested." Blaise said.

"I mean you were all skinny and scrawny you had no curves or anything." Draco finished.

"You mean like I do now?" she asked smirking at the boys.

"Yeah." They both said then slapped their hands over their mouths. "Damn it." Draco mumbled.

"Ha ha told you, you were checking me out. Wait till I tell everyone that the Draco Malfoy and the Blaise Zabini were checking me out. I'll be the most envied girl yet." She laughed as she lay back down in the sun.

"You should already be envied." Draco mumbled.

"You should too, for capturing the heart of one of the hottest girls in school." Blaise said looking over at his friend.

"Man what are you talking about I don't have her heart." Draco argued.

"Whatever Draco it's written all over both your faces I just wish you two would hurry up and see it." He said jumping into the water and swimming to the dock Joey was lying on. Draco stared at the girl laying there in her cute red bikini trying with all his might to see what Blaise saw but all he saw was is beautiful best friend. He too jumped and him and Blaise each grabbed one of her legs and pulled her in.

It was well past dinner by the time they left the woods Blaise giving Joey a piggy back ride and Draco running around them being weird he did it just to watch Joey laugh. When they made to the front steps Blaise put her down.

"Oh I am so hungry. I can't believe we missed to meal and didn't know it." Joey said as they entered the school.

"I know you never missed a meal." Draco said as she pushed him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her toward the dungeons. "Come on we'll go to the kitchens to get you something." He finished. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Drake." She whispered, and he blushed.

"Aw look at you two being all cute. If our younger selves could see us now they would spit on you two." Blaise joked.

"Shut up." They said in unison but Draco's arm didn't leave her shoulder.

"Just speaking the truth," He said as he started to whistle. They finished their journey in silence all thinking about what Blaise had just said. When they got to the portrait with a bowl of fruit on the front Blaise reached out and ticked the pear as it became a handle. He pulled it open and immediately there was help. Draco told Joey to pick what she wanted and they would get it for her. So knowing Joey she wanted a big bowl of mashed potatoes with no gravy just butter. After she got her food they felt and she ate on their way back to the Gryffindor common room. They were silent once again until Blaise couldn't take it.

"You guys remember that one time when we tried to keep Pansy out of the tree house?" He asked.

"Yeah I think that's the only time you ever sided with me." Draco said. Then Joey kicked both of them in the shins.

"Ouch." Draco said.

"What the hell was that for?" Blaise asked.

"Just wanted you to get the whole effect of the memory," She said smirking. As they all went quite to relive that day.

Flash back

"Draco, Blaise, Joey! Pansy's here." Narcissa yelled into the backyard not knowing exactly where they were. Pansy looked around too, to see if she could see them but no such luck.

"Hurry lets go up to the tree house." Draco whispered. "And Blaise try to be quite." Joey silently giggled.

"Hey." Whispered the eight year old Blaise. They slowly crawled to the entrance to the tree house Draco pulled a rope and the ladder came out of the house. Quietly they climbed the ladder. Draco went first then went Joey and just as expected Blaise fell as he came in to the house.

"Draco are you guys in the tree house?" Came Pansy's scared voice. "Come you guys this isn't funny. Please come out." Pansy still got no answer, so she slowly walked toward the tree house. She then slowly looked up into the hole but saw nothing and heard nothing. "Draco please I'm scared." She pleaded. Draco rolled his eyes at the other two, Blaise giggled, but Joey didn't find it every funny.

"You guys maybe we should let her up." Joey whispered to them.

"What you going soft?" Blaise asked.

"No I just don't want her running in the house and telling on us because we won't play with her."

"Oh" said Blaise looking over to Draco to see what he thought.

"Come on Drake." Joey said as she started too lean over to look out the hole. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, but it was too late Pansy had seen that beautiful blonde hair whip out of sight.

"Come on Draco I know your there I saw Joey's hair." Draco gave a sigh and gave Joey a look. She then mouthed 'Sorry'.

"No girls allowed Pans you know that." Draco said as he stuck his head out the hole.

"That's not fair Joey's up there." Pansy pointed out crossing her arms over her chest.

"Joey's not really a girl." Pansy frowned and Joey kicked Draco. "Ouch what was that for?" He asked her pulling himself back into the house.

"I am so a girl." She stated crossing her arms over her chest to.

"You know you look so much like Pansy right now." Blaise put in.

"Shut up Blaise." Joey said kicking Blaise too.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Come on Joe you've never really been a girl."

"Yeah Joe, we wouldn't let you hang out with us if you were a real girl." Blaise put in still rubbing his shin.

"Well then I guess I'll be hanging out with Pansy from now on. And be a **real **girl." She climbed out of the tree house, grabbed Pansy's arm and drug her into the house.

End of Flashback

"What did you guys do when you left?" Draco asked.

"Nothing I started counting how long it would take you to come get me as soon as I left." She stated as she took another bite out of her mashed potatoes.

"Really and how long did it take me?" he asked looking at her with a smirk.

"Ten seconds. But I gave you a few because I knew you had to get out of the tree house."

"What? Was it really only ten seconds?" he asked he couldn't believe he would chase after a girl but this was no ordinary girl it was Joey his best friend.

"Yeah we weren't even in the entrance hall before you come running in with tag along here out of breath behind you." Joey said walking in between the boys.

"Hey I have asthma." Blaise stated pointing his nose in the air.

"You know you look a lot like Pansy right now." Draco whispered to him. Blaise stopped and hit Draco and they all laughed. They reached the portrait hole that was now Joey's home. And said goodnight. She watched the boys go and wanted them back.

"Thanks boys." She said.

"Your welcome." They said back Blaise winked at her and started to walk. Draco smirked and waited until she smiled and disappeared. Then he turned around and watched his feet with a grin on his face.

'_yep she's my best friend… and I like her.' _He kept walking silently walking by Blaise got to his room laid on his bed and was thinking of nothing but his best friend.


	6. Authors note please read

To all my fans… teehee I am so sorry that I have not updated when I stopped I didn't have this great of a response… but I am writing a chapter as we speak and I will finish this story I am sorry I made you wait please be patient it is coming soon!!! Thank you all so much you make me feel happy!! Haha


End file.
